fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 1: The Beginning
Chapter 1: The Beginning It was a perfect day at sea, and birds were swimming over the water and dolphins were swimming happily through the water. Then, a red cruise ship emerged from the fog, crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing. Sailors: I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin’ for you In mysterious fathoms below. On the top deck, a chubby twenty-two-year-old man smiled as he let the wind blow through his brown hair and in his face. He also had blue eyes, a mustache, and he wore a red shirt underneath blue overalls, along with brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with a “M” on it. You all might know that this red-clad mustachio was the world famous Mario Mario. Next to him, on the railing, a creature that looked like a mutant koala stood there, letting the wind blow through his blue fur. He also had black eyes, a light blue chest and stomach, and bat-like ears, and a red collar with a gold dog tag that had the word “Stitch” engraved in it. “Isn’t this-a great? The salty sea air-a, the wind blowing in-a your face…” Mario explained happily. “Ih!” Stitch agreed. Mario sighed happily, then said, “A perfect day to be at sea! Right-a, Bro?” He turned towards a man about his age, who was leaning over another railing, making sounds as if he was seasick. He then lifted his head up. The man looked exactly like Mario; only a bit taller and slimmer, and his shirt and hat were lime green, and there was a green “L” on his hat. He must have been Mario’s younger brother, Luigi Mario. “Oh-a yes…” Luigi said with sarcasm. “Very-a pleasant.” Mario chuckled. “Let-a me guess. You’ve been out at-a sea for too long?” He asked with a smile. “You know-a I always get sick when I go-a out on the sea!” Luigi snapped at him. Mario just rolled his eyes, and walked down the steps to the lower deck up to what looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a frog with red boots, green skin, a white stomach, red scales, and a red saddle on its back. “A fine strong wind and following sea. King Kakashi must be very happy.” The creature, known as Yoshi, said happily as he tied a rope up, and Mario helped him. “King-a who?” Mario asked, looking at Yoshi, then at a tubby six-foot tall alien with purple skin, four yellow eyes, a pink belly, a yellow T-shirt with red leaves on it, and blue pants with a white vertical stripe on each side “King Kakashi.” The alien, known as Jumba, explained. “He is ruler of merpeople, and all sea creatures. And Evil Genius thought every sailor knew about him.” “Jumba, I’m-a not a sailor; I’m a prince.” Mario said while giving Jumba a frown. “Well, you’re pretty dimwitted for a prince.” Jumba smirked. Mario just rolled his eyes, and bent down to Stitch’s level, and petted him on the head. Luigi walked up to the three, and scoffed. “Merpeople.” Luigi mocked. He then looked at Mario. “Mario, don’t-a listen to Mr. Evil Genius’s-a dumb nautical nonsense. It’ll just rot-a your mind.” Jumba had obviously heard this, and grabbed a fish, and waved it in Luigi’s face. “Nautical nonsense or not, it is truth!” He scolded Luigi. “They all live in the depths of deep, dark blue sea. I just know it!” The fish in Jumba’s hand began to flop away until it slipped out of his hands, slapped Luigi in the face numerous times, and jumped back in the ocean, relieved. “Whoops.” Jumba said as he, Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi looked over the side of the ship. Sailors: Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below! The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed in relief, then swam to the wild. Other fish and merpeople are swimming, too. They’re swimming towards what looked like a shiny golden sea castle. Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats, and a fanfare plays. One of the merpeople (not from the audience) swam up. The young mermaid had light yellow skin, and long hair which half of it was in a ponytail. She wore a shirt, which was half pink and half light green with an egg-cracked look in the middle. She also had an orange fin. Her name is Tiff. She cleared her throat. “His royal highness, King Kakashi!” Tiff announced. King Kakashi Hatake came, riding a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins as they swam over the audience. Kakashi was a well-built merman with a cloth covering his entire face, except for his eyes, and he had a blue merman fin. He’s also carrying a trident. Kakashi’s trident sparkled as he went to, what looked like, a chandelier, shoots it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it down to the audience harmlessly, and they began cheering. “And presenting the distinguished court composer, accompanied by Toad and Toadette, the great, amazing, wonderful, astounding Toadsworth!” Tiff announced. Kazoos played and nobody cheered as three munchkin figures entered. The first figure wore a white mushroom-esque hat that is white and has red polka dots on it, a blue vest, white pants, and brown shoes. The second figure wore a brown hat with white spots, glasses, a white mustache, a wooden cane with a brown ball with white posts on it, a red bow tie, a purple sleeveless vest with a yellow rim, a purple shirt with yellow buttons, white pants and brown shoes. The third figure looked like a female version of the first munchkin. She wears a pink dress, and her hat is all pink, except for the white polka dots on it. Plus, she has pink pigtails. “I’m really looking forward to this performance, guys.” Kakashi smiled. “Oh, Your Majesty,” Toadsworth chuckled, “this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters; they will be spectacular!” “Yeah!” Toad agreed. “That’s right!” Toadette agreed. “Yes. And especially my little Peach.” Kakashi said. “Yes. She has the most beautiful voice.” Toadsworth said. He walked to the conductor’s stand with Toad and Toadette, but neither Toad, Toadette or Kakashi could see an annoyed look on Toadsworth’s face. “If only he came to rehearsals once in a while!” Toadsworth grumbled annoyed. He then got out a conductor’s stick and tapped on it. The orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells appeared and reveal inside them were Zelda, Kairi, Hermione, Vivian, Ami, and Kim Possible. Zelda, Kairi, Hermione, Vivian, Ami, and Kim Possible: Oh, we are the daughters of Kakashi Great father who loved us and named us well Zelda Zelda: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la Mermaids: Kairi Kairi: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la Mermaids: Hermione Hermione: La-la-la Mermaids: Vivian Vivian: La-la-la Mermaids: Ami Ami: La-la-la Mermaids: Kim Possible Kim: La-la-la Mermaids: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut Our seventh little sister, we’re presenting her to you To sing a song that Toadsworth wrote, her voice is far from reach She’s our sister, Pea… Everyone gasped when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror. Especially Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette. They then looked at Kakashi, who looked really angry. “PEEEEAAAACH!” Meanwhile, a twenty-one year-old mermaid with long blond hair swam near a rock. She had blue eyes, a gold crown, pink lipstick, a pink tank top, a dark pink tail fin, and an orange duffel bag. “Peach! Wait for us!” A teenage male voice shouted behind her. “Sora! Donald! Goofy! Hurry up!” Peach shouted as she looked behind herself. Three undersea creatures swam next to her, panting. The first creature was a well-built merboy about fifteen years of age, and he had a blue tail, along with a dorsal fin on the back of his tail. He also has brown spiky hair. The second creature’s upper body was that of a duck’s, and his feathers were white, and he also had an orange beak, light blue eyes, and where his lower body would be, there were blue octopus arms. The third creature looked like a cross between a dog and a sea turtle, in which he had the head of a dog, a tan muzzle, two buck teeth, a funny green hat, long black ears, a green turtle shell, and an orange umpire-like chest “Peach, you know we can’t swim that fast!” Sora told her. “There it is.” Peach said, pointing to a sunken ship, “Isn’t it fantastic?” “Yeah. Sure. I-it’s great. Now let’s get outta here!” Donald said nervously, scared, and he tried to swim off, but Sora and Peach each grabbed his tentacle. “You’re not getting cold fins now, are you?” Peach joked as the four went closer to the sunken ship. “Who, me? No way!” Donald responded, “It’s just, uh… it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something.” Then he gets an idea, “Yeah, I got this cough.” Donald made a really fake cough. “All right, I’m going inside.” Peach said, “You all can just stay here and watch for sharks.” She went inside one of the sunken ship’s portholes. “Okay. Yeah. You go. We’ll stay and-” Donald stopped and he, Sora and Goofy exclaimed in fear and unison, “What?! Sharks?! Peach!!!” Sora and Goofy immediately swam inside and Donald followed, but ended up getting stuck. “G-G-Guys!” Donald said, struggling to get himself through, “I can’t… I mean… Guys, get me outta here!” Peach giggled and said, “Oh, Donald.” She and Sora start pulling Donald, trying to get him through. “Peach. Do you really think there might be sharks around here?” Donald whispered nervously. Unknowing to the four, a giant shark passed by outside. “Donald. Don’t be such a coward.” Peach joked. “I’m not a coward!” Donald said angrily. With a pop, Donald finally got through the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Donald said nervously, ” This is great. I mean, I really… love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-” He stopped when he saw a pirate skeleton in front of her, making him cluck like a chicken and scream in terror with wide eyes, a big mouth and his tongue sticking out. He swam backwards into a pillar, causing a cave-in. “GUYS!” He shouted, and he literally bumped into Peach, Sora and Goofy, knocking them over, and the four of them tumbled to the floor. Donald is shaking and his teeth start chattering. “Oh, are you okay?” Peach asked, comforting Donald to calm him down. “Yeah. Sure. No problem. I’m okay…” Donald nodded nervously. “Shh.” Peach said as if she sensed something, and she swam upward into another room. Sora, Donald and Goofy swam up after her, and they looked around until Peach saw something. It was a fork, but Peach didn’t know that. “Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?” Peach exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in beauty. “Wow!” Donald exclaimed as he, Sora and Goofy swam up to Peach. “Cool!” Sora exclaimed. “But, uh, what is it?” Goofy asked with a shrug. “I don’t know, but I bet Ben and Gwen will!” Peach smiled, putting the fork into her orange duffel bag. She and Sora then went around the room to find more items while Donald and Goofy had the feeling that they were being watched. “What was that? Do you hear something?” Donald asked. Peach then picked up a smoking pipe, and looked at it in confusion. “Hmm. Hey, Sora. You know what this one is?” Peach asked Sora. “You’re telling me.” Sora replied. “Uh, guys!” Goofy said, scared. “Something’s coming!” Donald said, scared. Unknown to him and Goofy, and from behind them, the huge shark from before (whom we’ll call Jaws) came quietly up behind them. “Donald, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen.” Peach told her. Donald and Goofy then turned around slowly to see Jaws about to take a huge chomp out of them. “PEACH! SORA! IT’S A SHARK!” Donald shouted as he and Goofy swam over to Peach and Sora, getting their attention. The two then saw Jaws, and yelled out, and the four swam up to the next level, with Jaws following. On the next level, Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were running towards the exit, when Jaws came up in front of them, making the four undersea creatures yell out. They keep swimming and swimming. Goofy got stuck in the porthole because of his shell, but Sora, Donald and Peach pushed Goofy through, making him go through and out of the sunken ship. Jaws burst through the porthole, making a big hole. He chased Peach, Sora, Donald and Goofy around and around as they swim upwards the sunken ship. Then, Goofy went splat against a part of the mast. He got a dazed look on his face and starts sinking downwards. Peach, Sora and Donald immediately noticed this, and went back for him, grabbed him, and saw Jaws swimming their way. The four then swam out of the way in time for Jaws to get his head trapped through a hole in the anchor. Peach, Sora and Goofy then swam off as Donald went back over to Jaws. “You big bully!” Donald snapped angrily and then he blew a raspberry at the shark, which chomped at him after he backed up, and he swam off after Peach, Sora and Goofy. “Ha ha. Donald, you really are a coward.” Peach giggled. “I am not!” Donald shouted unhappily. Later, on a little island, a ten-year-old boy with brown hair was humming a little tune as he looked through a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them. He had green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down the middle, dark green cargo pants, white and black tennis shoes, and a black watch of some sort. With him is a sunbathing girl the same age he has. The girl had orange hair, green eyes, a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, blue jeans, and blue shoes. “Ben! Gwen!” A familiar voice called. The two kids got startled and Ben looked through the binoculars, seeing that Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were a few miles away. But Ben was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars. “Whoa, mermaid off the port bow!” He exclaimed, “Peach, how you doin’, kid?” “Ben, lower your binoculars.” Gwen said in annoyance. Ben then lowered his binoculars to see that Peach and the others were right in front of him. “Whoa, what a swim.” Ben said. “Ben, Gwen, look what we found.” Peach said with a smile, taking her duffel bag, and putting it on the ground. “Yeah.” Sora said, “We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy.” “Human stuff, huh? Let me see.” Gwen said. She picked up the duffel bag and picked up the fork. “Look at this.” Ben smirked, “This is very unusual.” “What? What is it?” Peach asked eagerly. “It’s a dinglehopper.” Ben explained, “Humans use these things to straighten their hair out.” He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around, “See? Just give it little a twirl here and a yank there, and voiolay!” After yanking on his hair with the fork, Ben had really spiky hair similar to Sora’s. “After that, you’ve got yourself an awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over.” Ben finished, handing the fork back to Peach. Gwen rolled her eyes when Ben explained. How could her cousin be so stupid? “A dinglehopper.” Peach repeated. Donald then took the pipe out of Peach’s duffel bag, and asked, “What about that one?” The boy then took the pipe, and exclaimed in excitement, “Oh, man! This I haven’t seen in years! This is awesome!! It’s called a banded, bulbous snarfblat.” “Wow.” Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy said to each other. Gwen smacked her forehead in annoyance. “So, uh, how do you use it?” Goofy asked Ben. “Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day.” Ben explained. On “stare at each other all day”, Ben came into Peach’s face, and stared him in the eye. “Sounds very boring.” Donald said with a not-at-all amused look in his eyes. Ben stepped back from Peach, explaining, “You darn right it was boring. That was why they invented this snarfblat to make sweet music. Allow me.” “Here we go.” Gwen said sarcastically. Ben then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe, only to blow so hard, he nearly choked. When Peach heard the word ‘music’, he exclaimed in panic, “Music?!” Ben then threw up in a barf bag (which was luckily brought by Gwen). Right in front of the gang, too. “It’s disgusting!” Ben exclaimed about the pipe. “Oh, the concert!” Peach exclaimed, “Oh, my gosh, my father’s gonna kill me!” She then started putting the stuff back in her duffel bag as Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped, “The concert was today?” Ben looked over the pipe, saying, “I could turn this thing into a planter for later days.” Peach then snatched the pipe, and said, “Uh, I’m sorry! I gotta go!” With that, she, Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam off. When they were a mile from Ben and Gwen, Peach turned back towards Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and called, “Thank you, you guys!” “Anytime, dude! Anytime!” Ben called back. Unknowing to Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Four creatures were watching them. The first was a short, old woman-like figure with long, flat purple hair, a pointed nose, and a tall blue and white striped hat. The second creature was short and fat with a large belly, has a blonde, pudding-bowl haircut, and a yellow and white striped hat. The third was a ghost-like figure, cloaked entirely in a white sheet, along with a blue pointy birthday party-like hat that had red stars on it, a blue bow tie, red feet, and black eyes (with red pupils), and a black open mouth. The fourth creature was a little green figure with blue swirly glasses, a red cape that he was wrapped in, and one black strand of hair on his head. The green creature pointed a waterproof video camera from its helmet device at Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Meanwhile, in a dark lair, a woman was watching Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy swimming via his crystal ball as he sat in a throne. She had green skin, pink eyes, half-violet and half-purple horns (because of the yellow stripe in the middle of each horn), a purple dress (which had a yellow rim on the bottom), light purple sleeves, and a light purple poofy collar. This woman was none other than Cackletta. “Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn’t want to miss old daddy’s celebration, now would we?” Cackletta said fiendishly. She then scoffed, “Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace.” As she said that last part, she took a shrimp from a shrimp-infested cupboard, and ate the shrimp. “And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled, and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I’ll give him something to celebrate soon enough and have my revenge. BELDAM! MARILYN! DOOPLISS! FAWFUL!” Meanwhile, back with the four minions, the ghost-like creature, Doopliss, bumped his head really hard, making the other three creatures, Beldam, Marilyn and Fawful, giggle. “What is it, mistress Cackletta?” Doopliss asked, rubbing his head where he bumped it. “I want you four to keep a close watch on Kakashi’s pretty little daughter.” Cackletta’s voice explained. Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful nodded, and they swam quickly after Peach. Back in the dark lair, Cackletta smiled fiendishly as she finished, “He may be the key to the old man’s undoing.” She then chuckled evilly, envisioning her revenge. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:FanFiction Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies